A bankotsu story
by NarakusGirlJ
Summary: What happens when a evil hearted human fall's in love with a girl. Bankotsu OC Romance Please people R
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place when the Band of Seven was still alive. Therefore, before Naraku gave them back their lives. This is a Bankotsu OC.

"Hey, Jakotsu, I think this is everyone from this village." Bankotsu said, placing his Banryu on his shoulder.

Jakotsu looked around. The village was more than a destroyed battlefield. All the houses were destroyed and all the humans who lived there were dead. All the humans, except one frighten special girl. Who was soon to be discovered.

"Hey look over there!" yelled out Mukotsu.

Seven heads turned around to face the head of one frighten girl. The men started to laugh at what they saw. She was alone on the ground, holding her knees against her chest. Her head was down and only her beautiful long blond hair was to be seen.

"Ha ha, let me do the honor of killing the last one left." Bankotsu said in a cocky voice as he walked up to the human.

All the others looked intensely at how he was going to kill her. Finally in front of her, she lifted up her face, sensing that he was now in front. Bankotsu took a step back. She was the most beautiful female he had ever seen in his life of killing humans. She had a hair color he had never seen, blonde and the bluest eyes he had ever looked in. Her face was tanned and it was just perfect. Beautiful tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey! What you waiting for?" Jakotsu asked. Bankotsu turned back around.

"Nothing." He said to them. He faced back the girl.

"I'm not killing her." He mumbled.

"What?" Jakotsu asked.

"I SAID I'M NOT KILLING HER!" He yelled out.

Six mouths opened as they started at their leader.

Bankotsu walked up to the girl and bended down. "Hey" he said gently to her. The girl blinked and she stopped crying. Bankotsu grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She was a head shorter than him, and she was very thin. Turning around, both of them faced his friends. They all looked intensely at the girl.

"Why is Bankotsu not killing her?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yeah, why not?" the others questioned.

"Do I have to explain everything I do? You are to follow me, not question me. Now, lets go!" He said getting back to his normal self.

Bankotsu held on the girl's wrist as they walked on for thirty more minutes. Then he stopped and declared this is where they were to eat and sleep for the night. He gave orders for some to find food and some to build a fire. While they were at work he sat down with the girl and started to talk once more.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The girl slowly answered: "Naomi."

"Ah, and the name speaks the truth." He flirted. (Naomi means: above all and beauty. But Bankotsu was referring to beauty.) Naomi blushed.

"Well, well, well, tell me about yourself." He said wanting to get to the chase.

"I… um…" she stammered.

"Did I kill your family?" He wondered out loud.

"No-" She quickly answered.

"Good." He said revealing a happy smile. "So, what about your family?"

"I…I don't really have one…" Naomi said silently as she looked down.

Bankotsu smiled and wrapped his arm against her back, pulling her beside him. "That's okay. Did they die?" he asked, not that he really cared.

"No… they… left me." She said not louder than a mouse.

Finally he realized that it was not good. _So that is why she is having a hard time answering! _He thought.

"Well, since you don't have a family, and you have nowhere else to go, why don't you follow me and my brothers?" he asked. "I will take care of you." He added with a smile.

Naomi looked at him intensely. _I want to. I really do. But if you were to know…_

"Well?" he asked again looking closely in her face.

She blushed he was handsome. His long black hair in a braid and bronzed skin. And by the clothes he was wearing he looked like he came from a royal family.

"Yes, I would like too join follow and your brothers. But…I um… don't really kill. Or fight."

Bankotsu started to laugh. "You wont fight Naomi, you will be with me." He answered cockily with a hint of romance.

Naomi smiled. And as she did so, Bankotsu just fell more in love with her. She had to be the most beautiful girl in the whole world. He was sure to keep her to himself. _I am not going to lose her. Just like my sword, she will be mine. _He decided.

Author's note 

Hello everyone. This is the starting of my second fic. If you like Naraku and OC, I recommend Naraku and the Girl by me. I wanted to make a story with Bankotsu and a girl. Sure in the episode he is now dead, but I will play with the past lol. I hope you guys like this, and please review. And in the next chapter I will tell you why Naomi's family left her. I'm not even sure if I will continue this fic, but hey, worth to try.


	2. Unreveal the truth

It was the second day Naomi was spending with Bankotsu and his brothers. They seemed to walk around, everywhere, and then they would leave and come back. And here she was waiting again, near a village, out in the forest. Sitting on the ground, near a river she thought.

_I wonder where they went again! It's been the third time they do this._

"_Naomi, we'll be right back, we just need to euh… we'll be right back. Stay there!" _Bankotsu would tell her

Her blue eyes looked around the grass and up the sky.

"Hey," Renkotsu said to Naomi. She looked up at him. She met up with his purple stripes across his face. "Bankotsu ordered me to come get you, Naomi." He said.

Naomi got up and smiled at him. His face grew a shade of pink.

"So, you have any powers?" he asked her, wondering why Bankotsu had brought her along.

"Euh…" she could not answer that. Not now.

-"Have any what?" Bankotsu asked as his sword lay on his shoulder.

Both Naomi and Renkotsu jumped at Bankotsu's surprise apparition.

"Bankotsu!" She yelled out happily, hoping he would forget his question. He sure did because he went around and brought her in his arms.

"Hehe, were done here for today. Come Naomi."

She followed him as he commanded it. Taking up her courage, she spoke.

"Bankotsu, I need to tell you something." She said. Ignoring the sound of her uneasiness in her voice, he smiled. "Whatever is it?" he asked, not knowing this was serious.

"It's about why my family left me. It's because…" she took a deep breath. "It's because I am able to heal demons." She said.

Bankotsu stopped walking and raised a brow. "You can heal demons?" he asked.

"Yes, I was born with the _power _to heal demons. So all the demons would come after my family and me so I would heal them. They would threaten us saying that if I don't heal them and restore their life that they will kill us. My family was not able to take it anymore, so they left me. I wanted to tell you, because if you are around me, demons will probably come around."

Bankotsu just stared back at her. _So, no one can be perfect hen? _He thought. _What the hell am I saying? Except for me… that girl. I'll protect her from those foolish demons, who the hell do they think they are? _

"Son of a bitch of a demon." He spat out. "Don't worry Naomi, with me, demons **run** away. No way they will come to you. Your family, they had to right to do this, some people are just born selfish." Bankotsu decided.

She looked up to him. So confidant and full of himself, unlike her.

"Okay thanks…" she said uneasily, she was not used to get so much positive attention towards her. She had been taught that her "gift" was bad. That it was her fault her family had so many problems. She constantly had to help evil, to keep her family protected. Such gift would become such nightmare.

"Listen Naomi, you don't need to worry, I have something to tell you myself. I am a murderer. I kill. People, demons, animals; all scared of me. That is who I am, and what I do. Trust me, demons will not come after you while I'm around, they will run away." He chuckled at his own truth.

"You… you live to kill?" she asked him, her eyes growing wide in fear.

Stepping in front of her, he spoke. "Yeah, I live to kill, got a problem with that?" he asked.

What a sudden move of change. I must of strike a nerve… 

"Well, I don't think you should kill humans…" she whispered very lowly.

He looked at her again.

"Well, I don't think you're any better helping out demons, which will later on kill humans!" he yelled back.

Tears filled up her eyes. "Oh no… what have I said?" he asked outloud. "Come here Naomi." When she did not move he yelled it out louder. She moved to him and he hugged her. "I should not of have said that. But really, if I want to kill humans…" he just stopped talking. Rolling his eyes he looked up at the sky. Searching for an answer. Nothing came out, so he went on with life.

Authors note.

I know this is really short… im still not sure if I will continue. I don't want her to become a Mary Sue !  Hope you liked it…


	3. Rei

"No matter how dark the night, morning always comes." –Lulu, Final Fantasy X.

Naomi sat on a rock pondering. This was a weird situation. She could heal demons, and Bankotsu killed humans. Like he had said, she is not any better. The demons she healed later killed humans. This was a situation worse than the one with her parents. Back then, she had to heal them because of the jewel, and now she doesn't really need too, because Bankotsu will kill them. He kills both humans and demons.

Naomi looked at him. He was handsome. He was strong and muscular and tall. She loved his down to earth personality. Then she looked over at his other brothers. They all seemed bored walking around following him. For some reason, she did not really feel like she fits in their group. She could kind of be their enemy, since she can heal what they kill. She sighed.

The clouds were all over the sky, covering any traces of sunlight, if there even was a sun today. (Because there is a sun during the day and none at night Naomi believed the sun would come and go.). As they approached a village, it started to rain a little bit. The nice green grass started to sparkle. Bankotsu and his gang did not seem to notice. But Naomi did, she was human after all.

"Bankotsu, do you think we could stop to rest at the village a little, until the rain stops?" She asked.

Bankotsu kept walking and glanced at her. "Yeah, I suppose we can stop." He commented with bored ness.

At the village, they entered a small restaurant and Naomi ordered rice and fish. Bankotsu threaten the manager that if he did not let them stay, he would kill him. Of course, the manager knew who The band of Seven was, so he let them stay. Naomi felt guilty about eating. Worse, she didn't like the fact that this is how Bankotsu lived. Scaring others, threaten them to their lives to get what he wanted.

Silently she ate, listening to the rain drops. Out of surprise, she felt a hand over hers. She turned and looked. Bankotsu was sitting, not looking at her, but talking with Jakotsu.

_He is so confident. _She thought blushing. _I like him for that, but I also don't like the fact that he kills so much! I… I don't know what to do. Maybe I can get help or advice from someone._

Naomi decided to get advice right after this. She told Bankotsu she was going to get food for the rest of the day. But she really was going to the Osaka temple.

Naomi entered the temple quietly. There seemed to be no one in it. She took off her sandals and walked in. She stopped in front of the statue.

"Beautiful eh?" A voice asked from the right. Turning around to face a monk, Naomi was surprised.

"Yes, it is a nice statue Monk." She answered. _Maybe I can ask the Monk about my problems. I bet he could help. _

"Mr. Monk, do you think you could help me?" She asked him.

He smiled. "Of course, what is the problem?" The monk was around 30 or so, with brown eyes and no hair.

"Well, the man I like kills-" Before she could finish, the monk interrupted her.

"Killing is evil young woman. We should not seek evil." Then he bowed and left.

_AHHHH! So much for that! AHHHH! What am I going to do? Note to self, never ask monk for advice. They don't listen. Maybe I am not even supposed to ask monks for advice. Who knows? Oh, I better get back to Bankotsu._

Running back to the restaurant, she realized she has not even bought any food. Great.

"Finally, your back, what took you so long?" Bankotsu asked angrily.

"I could not find any food."

He just looked at her. "The rain stopped lets go."

And with that they left on to their journey.

From far away, watched Rei, a half demon. Rei had long blue hair tied in a pony tail, green eyes and a handsome smile. He was a water demon. Half water demon, half human. And hearing that Naomi can heal demons, he smiled.

_Imagine that, a woman, a pathetic human, that can heal demons. What has the world become? I must have her. Those dumb guys with her are in my way. _

"Well, looks like were going to have to battle this." He said pointing out to himself the group. "I need that girl, so whenever I am hurt, she can heal me."

Rei had heard about her, like many other demons. He hoped this could make him a full demon. Because, if she can always heal him when he is hurt, he can fight his way to the Shikon No Tama Jewel shard. Rumors are that it can make you the strongest being of all lands. And if you are the strongest being of all lands, you are also, a full fledge demon.

Authors note

Hey everyone. I know this is short again. But the reason I'm continuing this is for the sake of all those reviews, begging me to continue. It's good to be back, and writing about something other than Naraku. Speaking of him, I updated a chapter in my story Naraku and the girl. Check it out, and please review and be kind!


	4. Kidnaped

This chapter is dedicated to my dog, which died peacefully in her sleep last night.

Rei looked from not too far away the group of eight slowly making their way out of the village. Then he started lustfully at Naomi. He needed her. She could make him the most powerful demon in the world. He could rule Japan. And, he could have all the women he wanted. And of course keep Naomi handy for when he needed her.

"Alright. D.K. Come here!" He yelled out to his brother. He was a full human. "You see that group over there? I want you to go and stop their way. Then when they are about to kill you, I will go and take Naomi." He said simply, telling him his plan. Not caring if his brother wanted to or not.

"But brother, what will I do once you take Naomi? I'm going to be demon food." He said, knowing his brother had "forgotten" about his fate.

Rei just looked at him. _Pathetic. Knowing my own brother is an h-human. Even knowing I share the blood of that race makes me sick. I must get that girl. _

"D.K. Go now!" Rei yelled out to him not answering his question.

D.K did just as his brother had asked. _He is the only remaining of my family. My parents were both killed. I must obey him, because he is the oldest and strongest. _

D.K ran toward the group. Then Bankotsu noticed him. He turned around and so did 7 other heads. They all stopped in their tracks, because Bankotsu had stopped walking. Each of them seemed surprised that a human seemed to want to start a battle. Against 7 demons and one human. Bankotsu was bored. He looked at him. Brown hair brown eyes. But his skin looked almost blue.

"May I help you?" Bankotsu asked yawning, the other laughing at his sense of humor. This human was no threat to them.

"Yes you may, by accepting my challenge. All of you, against me." He yelled out, regretting that he did. _Brother better be happy about this. I swear, if I don't make it out alive… _

Bankotsu grinned. He turned around. "Surikotsu, take care of that thing." As he started to leave, D.K tried again.

"You, long braid man. Fight me, or are you too scared?" He yelled out.

As he did, Rei came rushing out of the bush and landed in front of Naomi. Then he grabbed her in a swift movement and securely brought her in his strong arms. Then as the others turned around, all they could see was in the sky a man with blue hair and Naomi screaming for her life. With luck, everybody forgot about D.K. and turned to look from where Naomi was screaming. With that, D.K was like: "And that is my cue to leave!" He ran away before Bankotsu could question him.

Naomi tried to open her blue eyes. Her blond hair flew in the wind. She was in someone's arms, flying in the air at an uncontrollable speed. The body that was holding her appeared to be male. She could not help but admit his body was very muscular and warm.

_What am I thinking? I am admiring the body of my kidnapper? In fact, who is he and where is he bringing me?_

She looked up. She could see he was looking where he was flying. He had sea blue eyes, bluer than her rare ones and long blue hair tied in a pony tail. But a few strands lay in his face with his long bangs. He had this sort of scar on his left cheek. He seemed tough and serious. Swallowing she tried to talk to him.

"Um, may you tell me who you are?" It was not easy for Naomi to be so calm in a situation like this. But it had happened many time before, being kidnapped by a demon who wanted her. And she knew that screaming for help would just anger the demon and get her punished or hurt.

He did not answer until a few moments. "Later." He said as he brought her tighter against him.

She tried to breathe. He was holding her so tightly. This was going to be a hard one to escape from. _Wait a minute. I'm sure Bankotsu and the others are going to come rescue me anytime now. Right? _She tried to convince herself anyways.

Then finally they landed to wherever the demons destination was. It was in a huge cave beside the ocean. He walked inside holding her hand so tight it cut her blood circulation. Naomi knew not to make him angry. Then after he closed this sort of door, he let her go. It was dark. Thankfully he lit a candle.

"Naomi." He spoke. She could only see his face. "I am Rei, half demon of the sea. And you are a demon healer. You are going to stay with me from now on. And if you try other wise, things will not be pleasant. Do you understand?" He asked.

Then he looked at her. She nodded and he continued. "I want to find the jewel that I have heard so much of before to become a full demon. Then you will stay with me and heal me whenever I am hurt. And even if I am half human, I am still half demon. That means you can still heal me when I am hurt. This will be quite a long journey, but with you I will make it out alive, unlike the other pathetic demons that died looking for it."

He stepped in front of her, candle in his hands. "I was expecting you to disagree or something. What are you hiding from me human?" He asked angry.

"Nothing! I am hiding nothing from you. Please let me go. Your journey for the shard is impossible." _Okay, maybe I should have not said that. But if I'm being too nice, I'm going to get punished for being too nice. Boy do I ever have experience with this… _

Rei looked at her. "You better not be trying to plot something by acting so n-nice. And don't try the "word" talk with me, it will not change my mind."

He lit up a few other candles, making the room in the cave glow with light. Then he started at her. Naomi was getting uncomfortable. This is when her "do not panic mode" became into "panic mode." She was alone in a room, in a cave with a half demon who wanted her to heal him. And he was staring at her with desire in his eyes.

"I may be half demon, but with human blood in my veins…" He stopped as he approached her.

Naomi got on guard backing up. He kept on walking towards her. Then she took her last step and reached the cold wall. He smirked. He took a few more steps and was right in front of her. She then realized how tall and strong he was. She had no way out.

Naomi tried to punch him, but he caught her arm. Then he took her left one before she could think of hitting him with that one. He brought himself closer to her, his chest against hers. He grinned staring in her eyes.

"I did not know you were that pretty. That is in my advantage." He laughed.

Rei slowly started to press his lips against her neck. He could feel her trembling. She was now scared. Then he started to kiss around her neck, knowing she had started to cry. Making his way to her face, he licked a tear and pressed his lips against hers. They were warm, his were cool. He started to kiss, and she was not helping out. Rei twisted her arm until she yelled.

"Kiss back or say good bye to your arm." He hissed in her ear. Naomi could not help but to give in. She shacked as she let him kiss her.

_Bankotsu, please come for me! _She prayed in her heart. _Save me from this nightmare!_

Back to Bankotsu

"Damn that human and that demon. Where are they? Where is Naomi? When I find them there going to wish they were never born!" Bankotsu yelled his lungs out.

Authors note

I updated for the sake of the reviews. Thanks a lot, you guys are so supportive! I hope you enjoyed this chappie!


	5. An odd mistake

"Hate me." By Blue October.

Naomi woke up in the dark of the cave. She had fallen asleep after Rei had finished with her. Now she was alone, cold and scared. For once in her life, she felt out of control. Totally out of control. Rei knew what he was doing, and she started to doubt that Bankotsu was stronger than him.

_Where am I? I know I'm in his cave, but where is it? I was not able to look around me when he stole me. Am I really going to help him conquer Japan? I mean, I have helped evil most of my life, so what difference would it make now? Other than betraying Bankotsu for leaving him for Rei. I hope Bankotsu knows I don't want to be here! Ah, come save me!_

"Finally awake."

Naomi spun around. She heard his voice. Hadn't she? It was Rei, but where was he? She could not see anything in the dark. But she knew he was smiling. Now she heard footstep, and…

A hand on her shoulder! Before she could scream, he put his other hand on her mouth.

"Hush you silly girl. Get up." He ordered her. Instead Naomi bit his hand. "Ahhhh! Are you insane? Biting my hand!" She took that time to crawl away from him.

"It doesn't matter where you are girl. I will find you. And you just ruined my good mood, for that, you will be punished." Not long after he found her crawled up in a corner. "Just like a cat. Small, hopeless and vulnerable." He bend down and with a snap of his finger, the whole room lit up.

_What is he? A magician now? _

He grinned at her. He then slapped her across the face. Naomi fell on her side and he watched her. Then he picked her up and brought her in his arms. She started to cry, as he held her tighter.

"Poor little Naomi. If you listen, I wont have to punish you." Turning around he snapped his finger. "D.K. come her now!" He let go of Naomi and she fell back on the cold ground.

D.K arrived in less than 2 seconds. "Yes brother?" He asked.

"I want you to feed the human. Get her ready for our journey. To the shard!" Then he walked out of the cave.

D.K. bend down and looked at her. He had his brown hair pulled back. "Listen- he said almost whispering- I don't want you to get hurt. If you don't make him angry, he won't hit you. Please, I don't like seeing humans get hurt, I am one, and I know it hurts when he hits."

Naomi just nodded. At least his brother was not a freak in the head. He was human after all. Maybe this time, she would have to be nice to him, until Bankotsu came. But did she ever not want him to kiss her again!

Naomi eat what he gave her, then followed him out the room.

_Bankotsu will certainly find him. Then he will save me and everything will be alright. _

"Brother, she is ready." D.K. announced.

Rei looked at her. "Alright then. Let's go."

Back to Bankotsu.

"Where are they? That stupid demon and Naomi? Where are they?" Bankotsu yelled out.

"Jezz, calm down there brother." Jakotsu started. He was glad Naomi was finally gone, but knowing it made his brother that crazy, maybe she should come back. "We will find her for sure. We have to ummm, think and search."

"That is what we have been doing and stills no sign of her!" Bankotsu barked back at him.

_If I were a water demon, where would I be? _He thought. _Duh! In the water! He must be near the ocean! _

"Come, I know where to go!" Bankotsu announced getting up.

"Where?" Surikotsu asked bored.

"To the Ocean." Bankotsu replied already walking away.

The brothers walked for five hours, and finally reached the Ocean.

"Arg, I'm beat. Can we rest here a bit Bankotsu?" Mikotsu asked. He pointed over a cave. "I'm sure it's cool there. We don't need to go in, but we can rest outside of the cave."

"I suppose we could rest a bit. I am hungry. But not more than an hour! We must keep searching for Naomi!" Bankotsu replied to the question.

Back with Rei

"What are _they_ doing here? D.K. you were supposed to let me know if they found me! Look at them, there outside the door, sitting and eating! They are waiting until we come out!" Rei yelled. "This is not good. I can't fight all of them now; I need to save my energy for the journey."

Naomi was silently cheering. _I knew Bankotsu would come for me! It was just a matter of time!_

"Look at them, all casually eating. It's as if there just waiting until we come out. I can't stay in here forever." Rei pondered.

"D.K. leave the cave and tell them I'm already gone."

Back with Bankotsu

All of a sudden, the boys stopped eating. They heard noise. Someone was leaving the cave. They all turned and watched, biting into their fish. It was a human. It was D.K. the boy who had distracted them when Rei stole Naomi.

_Why was he coming out of the cave?_ They all wondered.

"Listen, I know you are waiting for Rei to come out, but he isn't here." He announced.

"Uh?" Bankotsu swallowed. _What is he doing here? And what is he talking about. Rei? Why would he tell us that he isn't here?_

"What are you talking about?" Bankotsu asked getting up. D.K. backed away. "Are you telling me Rei isn't here? He is not in the Ocean is he? Where did he go, tell me now or I kill you."

"I am not telling you." He replied.

"Okay, then I am killing you." And with a swift of his sword, D.K. was dead.

"Aww, why did you kill him? He could of told us stuff if we would of tortured him" Jakotsu stated out.

"I killed him because I told him I was going too."

Back with Rei

"Why the little punk. He just killed my brother! That's it I'm coming out, and your coming with me." Rei decided

Authors note

I don't even know what this story is turning into. As soon as I start a story with a character I like, I stop liking him! This is what happened with Naraku and the girl and this story as well! Now I'm into Final Fantasy X. I love Auron!

Please review! That is the only reason why I'm writing this right now!


End file.
